


10 for All

by Julius_Sneezer



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Ben 10 crossover, Gen, Izuku doesn't get One For All, Izuku gets the Omnitrix, Omnitrix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Sneezer/pseuds/Julius_Sneezer
Summary: “It started when an alien device did what it did, it stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he’s got super powers, he’s an ordinary kid, he’s Izuku Midoriya.”Or in other words, Izuku Midoriya gets the Omnitrix from the Ben 10 series.





	1. The beginning

Not everyone is made equal. That’s the sad truth Izuku Midoriya learned at the age of 4. It’s also the same truth that Midoriya had beat into him from his friend Kacchan and his followers for the past 2 years. He doesn’t blame them though, Kacchan just needs some practice fighting for when he becomes a hero. Izuku’s and Kacchan’s mothers learned that their relationship has been going a bit downhill, so they decided to go on a camping trip one weekend, but because of Izuku’s mother and Kacchan’s father having to work, It’s just him, Kacchan and auntie Mitsuki.

“STOP MUTTERING YOU DAMN NERD.”

“DON’T YELL AT IZUKU YOU BRAT, HE’S OUR GUEST.”

“DON’T HIT ME YOU OLD HAG. It doesn’t matter anyway, he’s just a useless Deku.”

“WHAT WAS THAT?”

“NOTHING”

“IT BETTER HAVE BEEN NOTHING. We’re almost here, you better not make me turn this car around.”

This is about how it was going for the whole ride to the campground.

“Katsuki, Izuku, when we get to the campground, I’ll need you two to make the tents. I’ll make a fire and start on something to eat.” Both of the boys nodded their heads in understanding, and it was uneventful until later that night.

========================================================================

All three of them were laying on a blanket outside of the tent, mama Bakugou on the right with Katsuki on the left and Izuku in the middle, watching the stars for a bit before going to bed. 

“Look auntie Mitsuki, a shooting star” exclaimed Izukuthe boy while pointing at a starfalling in a red blaze. Then suddenly, the star took a turn and was heading straight for them.

They all get up and run, the Bakugos to a side and Izuku backwards. The star crashed into the edge of their campsite, destroying the fire and stopping just inches away from the car, which Izuku was pressing himself against, trying not to fall into the crater.

“IZUKU! Are you alright!”

“GET AWAY FROM THE CRATER YOU NERD!”

And then the edge of the crater that Izuku was standing on fell away, making him slide next to the meteor. Except it wasn’t a meteor. It was a metal ball, the top of it looked like a shell, and the bottom had some weird markings on it. When Izuku fell near it, it opened up, revealing a watch to everyone but Izuku. He reaches out with his left hand to help himself get up, and puts it on the side of the ball.

The watch suddenly jumpeds onto his wrist and Izuku jumped back yelling “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KACCHAN, HELP! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” While doing so, he hits a button on the watch, making the watch face pop up, and then he accidentally slammed the face down. A blinding flash of green light shown from the watch, revealing two surprised Bakugos, and one small grey thing in the place of Izuku. At this point they were all screaming.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KACCHAN, DON’T SQUISH ME!”

“Deku?!”

A loud scream was all that could be heard from the elder Bakugo.

“SHUT UP OLD HAG, I THINK THIS IS IZUKU.”

“WHAT!!!!”

“I am Izuku. I don’t know what happened, the watch didn’t come off, so I was trying to get it off and then all of a sudden, I was this.” 

This happened to be a small, grey person looking thing about four inches tall. He was lanky with large hands, feet, eyes and a big head to go with it. The eyes were green with vertical rectangles as pupils, and when he blinks, the eyelid blinks sideways. He was wearing a forest green jumpsuit that left the fingers, toes and head exposed, with black on the feet up to the knee, hands up to the elbow, and shoulders up to the neck. He also had a device on his back that looked like the face of the watch that jumped on Izuku’s arm.

Mitsuki picked him up by the back of his neck, and said “Prove it”

“You’re MItsuk i Bakugo, age: 32, quirk: glycerin. It allows you to produce glycerin from your skin, giving you great skin quality. It should make you taste sweet if licked. Your husband is Masaru Bakugo, age: 36, quirk: Oxidizing sweat. It allows his palms to secrete acidic sweat with combustive and explosive properties, if he rubs his hands together he can create explosions, but he cannot purposefully secrete the sweat, it comes out like normal sweat. Your son is Katsuki Bakugo,” he points to Katsuki as he says so, “age: 6, quirk: explosion. It allows him to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create explosions. The more Kacchan sweats, the more powerful the explosions become, this essentially means that Kacchan gradually grows in power the more he fights, since he will naturally sweat more due to physical activity. It makes him smell like burning caramel when he uses his quirk for long durations. My mother is Inko Midoriya, age: 35, quirk: Attraction of Small Objects. She can telekinetically attract small objects to her, the size limit is unknown, she was able to pull an All Might action figure to her from the ground, but with multiple hand movements hinting at a gravity aspect of her quirk and not instant telekinesis. My father is Hisashi MIdoriya, he left to work abroad, so all I know is that he has a fire breath quirk, specifics, unknown. I am Izuku Midoriya, age: 6, quirkless, and currently freaking out because I’m a small grey thing and I know all of this stuff. Like the integral from one to the cubed root of 3z squared dz times cosine of 3 pi over nine equals the natural log of the cubed root of e, and I don’t know how I know this stuff.” Izuku inhaled sharply trying to regain his breath after the long rant he had just finished in less than should be possible. 

Then the device on his back started blinking red and making a noise, and in a bright flash of red, Izuku was being held in Mitsuki’s hand by the back of his shirt. Mitsuki put him down and everyone looked at Izuku’s watch, guessing that it was the cause of this.


	2. Testing with a side of forest fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tries out a couple more aliens. Promises of names don't come true. You aren't missing much, they were going to be named the same so that the my hero fans who aren't also ben 10 fans can look them up easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed Inko's responses from the phone call because I didn't want them in originally, but forgot to take them out before I posted. My bad. If you didn't read them, then don't worry, they were just there so that I could work with a specific response from Inko, not just the general that my brain made. If you did read them, then good for you, you got to see a small bit of rough draft.
> 
> After doing that, I remembered that I meant to change the name from All for 10, to 10 for All. It's a simple change, but it goes from reflecting All for One, to reflecting One for All. If you looked too hard at the first title, you might get the impression that Izuku would turn bad, but I didn't plan on that, so I changed the title to 10 for all. This is just the chapter where I forget to do stuff and have to do it after I post.

“Hey Inko … nothing bad happened, but we are cutting our trip a little short … Izuku’s fine, he might be a bit better than before he left … a meteor crashed down in the middle of our campsite … like I said, Izuku’s fine. Either way, he fell into the crater the meteor caused, and a weird watch jumped onto his wrist from the meteor … well, we can’t get it off, we’ve tried for the past twenty minutes, and he did something with it shortly after it came on and turned into a little grey thing ... He turned back after a little bit, it’s ok. The only thing different is now he has a watch that won’t come off and can turn him into things ... We’ll leave tomorrow after lunch. I figure that if he’s stuck with the watch, he should learn how to use it. It’s a bit like a quirk in it’s own way ... Inko, you still there? ... ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? ... The reason that I plan on us leaving after lunch is so that Izuku and Katsuki can figure out what his watch can do. Now, I have to get the boys to sleep, so we can leave tomorrow. Good night Inko.”

“Hey, Kacchan. Don’t hit it, we don’t know what it can do.”

“That’s why I’m hitting it Deku, so we can figure out what it can do.” Katsuki says as he slams the watch face down.

In a flash of green, Izuku’s gone, and in his place is a thing about the same height, with large green eyes, three green fins on his head, two white whiskers on his cheeks, and the watch face on his forehead. He’s a little chubby, with three small, silver sided extrusions on it’s belly that have a flat green top. He has two of the same extrusions on either side of his elbows, and has long fingers and short, stubby, legs with tiny feet. He’s wearing green pants that turn black at the knee and leave his toes exposed. His shirt is a green long sleeve, that leaves his fingers exposed and goes up to the neck. It also has black under his arms and on his shoulders making the front and back look like the watch’s face. 

“I was planning on having you two do this stuff tomorrow before we left. I guess, you can figure out what this one can do before we go to bed. But! As soon as the watch … times out, you two are going to sleep!”

“Yes mom.”

“Yes auntie Mitsuki, but we were going to do this tomorrow before we left?”

“Yeah. The campsite is wrecked by that meteor so we have to leave, and I figure that if we can’t take that thing off of you, you might as well get to know how to use it. It’s kinda like a quirk in that regard.” As Mitsuki finishes, Izuku is beaming and Katsuki looks like an angry pomeranian.

“WHAT!! THAT SHITTY NERD HAS A QUIRK NOW!?”

“HEY, DON’T CALL IZUKU NAMES. And, it’s not a quirk, it’s like one. It’s a power that he is stuck with now and can’t be taken away. No matter how hard I try, I can’t stop making glycerin, and I can’t make you stop sweating explosions. Just like how we can’t take that watch off of Izuku. So let’s figure out what that form can do, then go to sleep.”

“Well, maybe I’m super strong.”

“Or, I’m super fast.”

“Or maybe, I can fly!”

“What, you’re looking at me like there’s three of me or something” Izuku says as he looks over to see two copies of him. 

“WHAAAAAT!!” All three of them yell while gathering in a small circle.

“You’re me. Stop copying me. I am a copy of you. Wait, which one is the real me. Auntie Mitsuki, help.”

“SHUT UP! ALL THREE OF YOU!” Katsuki says as he hits the middle one on the head.

“Oww. Why’d you do that Kacchan.”

“Wait, if he hit you, then why did I feel it?” the Izuku on the right asks.

“Maybe if one of us gets hurt, all of us feel it.” the middle one says.

“I can attest to that” the one on the left states.

“Ok, so this transformation can make copies of itself and feel the pain of the other copies?” Mitsuki comments. “How do you go back to being one?”

“Maybe if we try to occupy the same space?”

“Yeah, that could work. Let's do it” the middle one says as he jumps at the left one, and where they touch starts lightly, glowing green until, they are one.

“Now we just have to figure out how to split into more than one.”

“If we want to become one, we try to occupy the same space, maybe if we want to split, then we have to try and be in two different places.”

“That makes sense. I’ll try it.” Izuku concentrates hard, and his side starts to lightly glow green like when they merged, but instead of two coming together, the one splits into two.

“It worked. There’s three of me again.”

“UGH! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THREE DEKUS!” Katsuki yells as Izuku’s watch starts timing out, making the three fly into one another and become normal.

“I don’t know why, but I want to call this watch the omnitrix. The name just popped into my head and it sounds right.” Izuku says while staring at it.

“Well, your omnitrix timed out, so that means it’s time to go to bed you two. C’mon. We have to go to sleep in order to have enough light to properly test that thing out.”

“Ok mom.”

“Ok, auntie Mitsuki.”

========================================================================

In the morning, after breakfast, Mitsuki went to pack up the car, and Izuku and Katsuki were looking at the omnitrix, trying to pick out which one Izuku should try next. 

“This only shows the outline of the transformations. This one looks like guy I turned into first. This one looks like the second guy I turned into. Here’s someone that looks like he has four legs and some weird thing near his head, someone with wings and a tail, someone with a pointed tail and a long nose, someone with a large moustache, someone with round feet and a tail, someone with a hood? And someone with a fiery haircut,” Izuku explains while spinning the dial on the omnitrix.

“So, what I see is the small “Hey. Maybe you should give the transformations a name instead of just describing them. It’d be a bit easier to tell someone who you’re turning into.”

“That’s not a bad idea auntie Mitsuki,” Izuku says while Katsuki slams down on the one with the round feet and tail.

In a flash, Izuku turns into a tall and skinny blue guy with a helmet with retractable visor on, sharp, scissor like claws, elbows that jut out, a tail and his feet hold onto some sort of black ball. The visor, when down, has a green X on it, and he has the Omnitrix on the middle of his chest. He’s wearing mostly black clothes, his shirt is a short sleeve, with a white stripe at the cuffs, and a green one on the other side of a black one, the main chest of the shirt is green, with a white and green belt at the waist. His pants stop at his knee area, covering his tail, with a large white stripe at the ends, and a small green stripe on the other side of a small black stripe, they also have the same pattern in the middle of his thighs; the tail portion has white stripes along it.

“This guy looks a bit weird, but then so have all of the other ones. I wonder what I can do?” Izuku quickly says.

“Your hands look sharp Deku. Go over to a tree, and try to cut some branches off,” Katsuki suggests.

Izuku takes off like a speeding bullet, leaving only a black and blue blur as he races headfirst into the tree, and sliding down. “It’s a good thing this transformation comes with a helmet,” he says, while getting back on his feet.

“I wonder if I could run back to town like this, see how long it’d take. I could go tell mom that I’m alright, but she’d freak out if some blue thing comes running into the house,” Izuku says as he starts a mumble storm, which lasts until Katsuki blows up in his face, both literally and not.

“STOP YOUR DAMN MUTTERING YOU SHITTY NERD! WITH THIS GUY IT’S EVEN FASTER THAN NORMAL!” Katsuki says with explosions popping in his hands.

“BRAT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING IZUKU NAMES, HE’S OUR GUEST,” Mitsuki yells as she hits him on the head. “It’s ok Izu… where’d he go? WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO! IZUKU! WHERE ARE YOU!?” she yells for the whole forest to hear while she searches frantically for her best friend’s son.

“Don’t worry auntie Mitsuki. I just remembered the All Might action figure I left at my house and I thought it would be a good test of how fast this guy could go if I went back and got it.”

“You went back to your house, grabbed an action figure, and came back, in about a minute?” 

“Yes auntie.” 

“Izuku, our houses are a 4 hour drive away from here, and you traveled the same distance, on foot in a minute?”

“Y-yes,” 

“That one is definitely your fast guy. If you’re ever running late to school, turn into him.” Mitsuki says as she starts to laugh. “Just don’t scare me like that again. I was really worried that we wouldn’t be able to bring you back to Inko again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who told you to try out the watch, so if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Just tell me next time you decide to leave the campground. Ok?”

“Ok auntie Mitsuki.”

“Now then, you and Katsuki go try out the rest of your transformations, and I’ll finish packing up the car.”

========================================================================

One watch time out later

========================================================================

“Ok, I’m going to try the guy with the fiery haircut now,” Izuku says right before he hits hits the watch.

In a flash, he turns into a man made of fire and lava rocks; his head is on fire, and the omnitrix is in the middle of his chest.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I’M ON FIRE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Izuku howls while trying to pat himself out, as Katsuki laughs silently in the background.

“Izuku! IZUKU!! Does it burn anywhere?” Mitsuki asks.

“N-no auntie Mitsuki.”

“Then what’s the problem.”

“There is none.”

“Great, now figure out what you can do besides be on fire.”

“Well, I’m on fire, so that means that I’m immune to the heat. I might also have some control over fire and heat in general.” Izuku starts before Katsuki can make him stop.

“COME ON!! ARE YOU GOING TO START MUTTERING TO YOURSELF EVERY SINGLE TIME THAT YOU TURN INTO SOMETHING NEW!? JUST DO SOMETHING, AND GO FROM THERE!!”

With newfound inspiration from getting yelled at, Izuku looks at the slowly dying out campfire that they used to cook breakfast.

‘I’m not sure if I can make flames, but I might be able to manipulate them. Lets try and make the campfire do something,’ Izuku thinks to himself as he puts his hands up and concentrates on the fire. It starts to flicker for a bit, and then it flies straight for Izuku while he tries to shield himself with his arms. The fire does nothing and gets absorbed into Izuku instead.

“That was neat.”

“Well, we definitely know that you’re fireproof Izuku. Now you have to see if you can make fire or just absorb it.”

Izuku puts his hands out, and concentrates, trying to re-light the campfire. After a second of putting his hands up, a beam of heat shoots from his hands, and goes over the campfire, starting a forest fire.

“Let's hope this idea works” Izuku says as he slams his hand on the omnitrix, turning him normal again. Then he slams the watch back down without looking, hoping that he’ll get something that will fix this problem. 

In a flash, he turns into a, once again, tall person wearing what looks like red armor with a black bodysuit underneath. The arms have a red gauntlet from the hand up to the elbow, the fingers are grey and skeletal looking, and they have a large spine on the back of them. Izuku’s legs are completely armored except for the hips and knees, the back of the calf has three grey spines pointing upwards as well as one on top of the foot. The rest of the armor is from above his stomach to his head, leaving his midriff exposed. It’s plain red with a bit of grey design on the bottom and near the neck to where it covers the mouth; the omnitrix is located in the middle of the chest. There is also a hood that can’t be moved attached to the armor. 

Not even taking a moment to guess what his new form does, Izuku does what feels natural for this new form and extends his hands towards the flames. Jets of water shoot out from his palms, extinguishing the fire, blowing all of the leaves off of the tree that was on fire and some of the adjacent ones, as well as throwing Izuku into Mitsuki’s car leaving a large, but shallow dent. 

“IZUKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?”

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy from being shot backwards so fast.”

“OI! YOU SHITTY NERD! WHAT WAS THAT, I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT FOR THE WATCH TO TIME OUT IN ORDER TO TRANSFORM BACK!”

Izuku slams his hand on the omnitrix and explains “I was thinking about it last night before I went to sleep and thought that if I slam down on the omnitrix while I was normal, it transformed me, then what would happen if I were to slam down on it when I was already transformed? I thought that it would either turn me back to normal, or give me something else.” Turning to Mitsuki, he says “I’m sorry about denting your car auntie Mitsuki. There might be something that this watch can do in order to help it.”

“Don’t worry about it Izuku. Let’s just head home. Ok?”

“Sure, let’s surprise mom by showing up early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's transformations so far in order:  
> Grey Matter  
> Ditto  
> XLR8  
> Heatblast  
> Waterhazard


	3. Honey, I'm home, and I'm a dog thing now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes home and get's a new transformation. Kacchan being Kacchan ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started college and it's pretty different from high school, so it took a while for me to get this together. I'm sorry, but I'll post a side chapter thing to go with it either today or tomorrow.

After packing up their campground, the two Bakugous and Izuku get in the car and start heading home. Along the way, Izuku starts messing with the omnitrix, spinning the watch face, hitting the button and doing everything he can to inspect it and what it can do besides transform.

“Hey nerd, you better not transform in my mom’s car.”

“I wasn’t going to Kacchan. I just want to see what else this watch can do, and try and guess what the transformations I haven't tried out can do,” Izuku says as he flips through the omnitrix. “I think this one with the wing looking things can fly, and I don’t know what the others can do.”

“Can that thing tell time?”

“I don’t think so.”

“SO YOU HAVE A WATCH THAT CAN’T TELL TIME!! YOU REALLY ARE A USELESS DEKU!!”

“KATSUKI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING IZUKU NAMES YOU BRAT!! THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS TRIP WAS SO THAT YOU TWO COULD GET ALONG BETTER!!” Mitsuki screams, as she reaches behind the driver's seat and smacks Katsuki upside the head.

A light knocking could be heard at the door of the Midoriya household. Trying not to be rude to whoever is at theher door, Inko Midoriya hastily puts clothes that she’s folding down, and answers the door. She was expecting her son to be back from the camping trip after lunch, so it’s sufficient to say that she was shocked to see her baby back before lunch. 

“IZUKU!!” she yells as she glomps her baby boy, “what are you doing back so soon, it’s not even lunchtime. Mitsuki said you were going to leave after lunch.”

“We left early after I started a small forest fire,” Izuku says cheerfully, until he sees his mom’s face turn pale. “It’s ok mom, I put it out with a water guy. I wasn’t expecting the blasts to be so big though, they threw me into auntie Mitsuki’s car and I left a dent in it,”

“You left a dent in Mitsuki’s car!” she screamed before noticing the strange new watch on Izuku’s wrist. “What does that do?” she asks while pointing.

“Oh? OH!” Izuku shouts after following her finger to the omnitrix. “Just watch mom,” he says before randomly slapping the omnitrix down.

He transforms into a large orange mutt thing with no eyes, some gill looking flaps, black lips, sharp teeth, and a green collar with a white stripe and the omnitrix on the throat of it. It’s easily as big as a small car, and has rather sharp nails.

Inko stared in disbelief for a bit, hearing that her quirkless baby boy can turn into a little gray man is one thing, but seeing him turn into an eyeless orange dog the size of a car is something completely different. Her brain, failing to process what just happened, shut down and she fainted.

Izuku, seeing, not really, that his mom was about to hit the ground, rushed forwards a bit and did his best to hug her and put her down gently, while yelling “MOM!” Or at least, that’s what he was trying to yell. What actually came out of his mouth was more of a roar.

“I HEARD A ROAR, WHAT HAPPENED” Mitsuki yelled as she ran into the apartment with Katsuki close behind. And then she notices Izuku, “Izuku, is that you? IS INKO OK!?” 

Izuku just tried his best to give her puppy dog eyes without actually having eyes.

“Ok, ok. This weekend has been really weird, this is just one more thing. I can’t really get past you to try and help, so do you think you could lay your mom down on the couch? Can you even tell where the couch is, you don’t exactly have eyes?” 

Izuku tilts his head, and figures out what he can do real quick. ‘Ok, so I don’t have eyes but I can still tell where things are. I know that I’m holding onto mom, but I can’t see her. Auntie Mitsuki is in the doorway, and is that sweet smelling thing behind her Kacchan? I can smell my surroundings!’ He nods his head yes to Mitsuki instead of roaring, and tries his best to walk on his hind legs while holding Inko in his front legs, and lay her down on the couch.

“Ok, so that’s good. You can still tell where things are even without eyes, somehow. I’m going to check on Inko, you transform back please,”Mitsuki says numbly. The camping trip was enough to get her a bit used to this.

Izuku does so, and then he sits on a chair in his living room, blinking slowly. “Losing your eyes for a bit is weird,” he comments.

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you go get your stuff out of the car using that really fast guy you got?” Mitsuki suggested, “you will get to know your powers a bit better and get some practice.”

“Ok auntie Mitsuki,” Izuku happily agreed. He then turned into XLR8 and sped down the stairs putting his stuff in his room.

Inko wakes up to the sound Katsuki literally, and not so much, blowing up at Izuku moments later.

“WHAT WAS THAT TRANSFORMATION YOU SHITTY NERD! THAT WASN’T ONE OF THE SILHOUETTES THAT YOU SHOWED ME EARLIER!” Katsuki screeched at Izuku.

“I-I didn’t know that I could turn into anything besides those nine. I just slammed down on the watch and I turned into that thing.”

“KATSUKI!! THE WHOLE REASON WE WENT CAMPING WAS SO THAT YOU AND IZUKU COULD GET ALONG BETTER, AND YOU’RE STILL TREATING HIM BADLY!! ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT BRAT! WE’RE HEADING HOME! Izuku, sweetie. Tell Inko that we’re sorry for having to leave so early and I wished we could’ve stayed longer.” Mitsuki says before her and Katsuki leave. 

“Izuku, what happened. Why am I on the couch and why did Mitsuki and Katsuki leave?” the newly awoken Inko asks her son.

“You asked what the omnitrix was, I used it and turned into a transformation that wasn’t on the watch yesterday, you fainted and I picked you up and put you on the couch, and then I turned into my blue fast one and moved my stuff from auntie Mitsuki’s car into my room, and then Kacchan got angry for some reason and started yelling and then auntie Mitsuki yelled at him and they left,” Izuku told his mom in a mutter storm. “Also auntie Mitsuki says that she’s sorry for having to leave and she wanted to stay and visit.”

“Izuku, you do know that if Katsuki is bothering you or bullying you, you can run away from him and try to avoid him?”

“But he’s my friend.”

“If he hits you and calls you names, he’s not a friend, he’s a bully. We’ll think about what to do with this after lunch. I’ll make some katsudon for you.”

‘No matter what she says, Kacchan will be my friend. He’s gonna be a great hero, so i gotta help him where I can, and if that’s fighting practice, then I’ll help him there,’ Izuku thinks to himself because he knows his mother wouldn’t approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's transformations so far in order:  
> Grey Matter  
> Ditto  
> XLR8  
> Heatblast  
> Waterhazard  
> Wildmutt


	4. Izuku's trans experience, Transformation! I mean Izuku's transformation experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little chapter that has what I think would be Izuku's notes on his transformations would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to format it so that it would be a bit easier to read, but it just didn't want to do. On my google doc, I have the name of the alien, the appearance, powers, and weakness title headings as a different style. The alien name is on the title style and the others are on the Heading 3 style. I also went through a couple of title ideas for this chap including "Izuku's trans experience" and "Izuku's trans(formation) experience". I thought that with the first one, people might think that I'm portraying Izuku as trans, which I'm not. I don't really have a plan for any ship or anything like that in here. The second title doesn't have the usual joke or humor in it that I've been doing since chapter 2, and speaking of title names for chapters, on the first one, when naming it, I was thinking of that one episode in the original series where Gwen gets the omnitrix, and how the narrator was for that episode, and wanted to do something like that. *cue "the more you know rainbow"*

Grey Matter  
Appearance:  
Gray Matter is a grey skinned, slightly frog like bipedal transformation that is about 4 inches tall with large green eyes. He has rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He is lanky with large hands, feet, eyes and a big head to go with it. He was wearing a forest green jumpsuit that left the fingers, toes and head exposed, with black on the feet up to the knee, hands up to the elbow, and shoulders up to the neck, and the omnitrix is located on his back.  
Powers:  
Grey Matter’s main strength is his smarts. When I turn into him, I can create complicated machines from spare parts and understand the function of most devices at a glance. That’s true even if I know nothing about the device before turning into Grey Matter. Turning into him also makes me even more analytical than I am normally. Upon closer inspection, Grey Matter has microscopic pads on his skin, allowing him to climb walls. His teeth are rather sharp, and allow wires to be pulled quite easily. Between his slightly slimy skin and small size, it’s rather hard to grab Grey Matter. He’s also stronger than one would think for someone about 4 inches tall. As Grey Matter, I can move normal household objects like a mop and broom with little difficulty.  
Weaknesses:  
Grey matter’s small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like cats and dogs can be a problem because they can see him as a chew toy or food. Even being as smart as he is, Grey matter can still make miscalculations. 

Ditto  
Appearance:  
Ditto has large green eyes, three green fins on his head, two white whiskers on his cheeks, and the omnitrix on his forehead. He’s a little chubby, with three small, silver sided extrusions on it’s belly that have a flat green top. He has two of the same extrusions on either side of his elbows, and has long fingers and short, stubby, legs with tiny feet. He’s wearing green pants that turn black at the knee and leave his toes exposed. His shirt is a green long sleeve, that leaves his fingers exposed and goes up to the neck. It also has black under his arms and on his shoulders making the front and back look like an hourglass.  
Powers:  
As Ditto I can clone himself with no observable limit, and with some training I might be able to split at a faster pace. Each ditto acts independently, regardless of what the others want him to do, and each clone is identical to the others this allows each ditto to do multiple tasks at the same time, or even cover large areas. One tactic, depending on how many copies Ditto can make, is to extend his reach across a large distance by cloning himself in a long line to make a chain of dittos. Through experimentation, I’ve determined that the green nodes on ditto’s body are extended sensor nodes, which assist in the sensory web that connects all of the ditto clones, allowing us to feel each other's pain. Ditto is more flexible than most people and can jump surprisingly high. While playing basketball with myself, I managed to get a slam dunk that would be hard for an adult to get without some kind of quirked assistance.  
Weaknesses:  
The ditto clones share a link with each other, so that if one is hurt, all of the other’s feel it too (I assume that if one of us dies, then all of us do, so making an army of clones isn’t the best idea) Due to the fact that each ditto is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a normal child, that puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Can be compensated by overwhelming he foe. If the dittos can’t agree on a plan, an argument might arise. If they are too far apart from each other, I can’t change back until all of us are close enough, and after that, it requires a longer cool down time, so when I transform again afterwards, it is for a shorter period of time.

XLR8  
Appearance:  
XLR8 is a tall and skinny blue guy with a helmet with retractable visor on, sharp, scissor like claws, elbows that jut out, a tail and his feet hold onto some sort of black ball. The visor, when down, has a green X on it, and he has the Omnitrix on the middle of his chest. He’s wearing mostly black clothes, his shirt is a short sleeve, with a white stripe at the cuffs, and a green one on the other side of a black one, the main chest of the shirt is green, with a white and green belt at the waist. His pants stop at his knee area, covering his tail, with a large white stripe at the ends, and a small green stripe on the other side of a small black stripe, they also have the same pattern in the middle of his thighs; the tail portion has white stripes along it.  
Powers:  
XLR8 can move at very high speeds and come to a dead stop whenever I want to (friction manipulation maybe?). As far as I’m aware, I keep getting faster as I get older, and at this point, I can move so fast that I can only be seen with a slow motion camera or a person with a speed or vision quirk because those people can usually see faster moving objects than a normal person. XLR8 is very dexterous, I managed to write a 5 page essay in 2 minutes, and I can also think, act and react at superhuman speeds as well. During that 2 minute 5 page essay, I wrote and revised it around 3 times. In theory, XLR8 can deliver speed enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength, and as XLR8 I have great reflexes, letting me dodge with little effort. I might be able to run on water, I tried it when I was younger, but I didn’t get very far because I couldn’t move fast enough, but now that I’m older, I can move faster and I might be able to pull it off now. I can run so fast that I can make something like a tornado when I run in a circle, the scissor like claws can cut through a lot of stuff with ease. XLR8 can heal from injuries faster than my other transformations, including my normal form, the tail is prehensile and I can cling to surfaces either with my claws or my agility. From a lot of watching, I’ve determined that XLR8 speed skates, with the balls on his feet as the skates. He manipulates friction (explains the instant dead stop) to make the ground about as frictionless as ice appears to be. Ice and adhesives slow down XLR8 because they don’t work like normal surfaces.  
Weaknesses:  
Ice and adhesives can slow me down, my tail can be held down to keep me in place, and I’m slightly hyperactive when I’m XLR8. 

Heatblast  
Appearance:  
Heat blast is a man made of rocks and fire, his head is on fire and he has a crescent shaped foot with 2 “toes”. The omnitrix is in the middle of his chest.  
Powers:  
Heatblast can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body, and I can form any fire into any shape I choose (fireballs are easiest). I can make the fire of my hands more intense to enhance my punches and can breath fire like my dad. My fire can be hot enough to melt a road and cars, and I can make my flames slightly explosive. I can make a small fire board which I can use to fly about as fast as a car on the freeway by shooting fire out behind me like a jet. When I turn into heatblast with a cold, all of my fire abilities are ice abilities, and the fire that makes me becomes an icy blue. The ice is very weak and breaks easily though. Heatblast is also fireproof as well as heat resistant because he’s made of fire. He’s also cold resistant too because of how hot he is. Heatblast also has minor terrakinesis. By shooting fire through the ground, I can make an earth board to surf through the air, and Heatblast seems to be stronger and more durable than normal people. I can use the fire powers underwater, but it’s at a very low intensity.  
Weaknesses:  
If exposed to enough water, or fire extinguishing substances, his fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. Because fire hands, anything he holds will be either melted or burned, and can leave scorch footmarks on certain floors.

Water Hazard  
Appearance:  
Water Hazard is a tall person wearing what looks like red armor with a black bodysuit underneath. The arms have a red gauntlet from the hand up to the elbow, the fingers are grey and skeletal looking, and they have a large spine on the back of them. Izuku’s legs are completely armored except for the hips and knees, the back of the calf has three grey spines pointing upwards as well as one on top of the foot. The rest of the armor is from above his stomach to his head, leaving his midriff exposed. It’s plain red with a bit of grey design on the bottom and near the neck to where it covers the mouth; the omnitrix is located in the middle of the chest. There is also a hood that can’t be moved attached to the armor.  
Powers:  
Water Hazard’s armored exoskeleton make him near invulnerable to most forms of physical damage and radiation. He can absorb moisture from the portholes in his hands and he can launch a pressurized blasts from those same holes. He has aquakinesis and it can even affect the temperature of the water. He can breath underwater, and jump exceptionally high.  
Weaknesses:  
The exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, but energy attacks and extreme temperatures affect him.

Wildmutt  
Appearance:  
Wildmutt is a large orange mutt thing with no eyes, some gill looking flaps, black lips, sharp teeth, and a green collar with a white stripe and the omnitrix on the throat of it. It’s easily as big as a small car, and has rather sharp nails.  
Powers:  
Wildmutt has a great sense of smell. Because he doesn’t have any eyes, his “vision” is a map of where his other senses tell him stuff is like a thermograph. His smell, combined with his enhanced hearing gives him a form of radar or sonar that lets him perceive his environment more clearly than someone with eyes. With his sense of smell, Wildmutt can track almost anything, and with his superhuman strength he can rip through the roof of a car with ease and can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even through solid stone. Wildmutt has enhanced agility and can run, jump, and climb at an inhuman rate; he’s highly acrobatic and gymnastic and mom has described me moving as him being similar to an ape. Wildmutt’s feet are prehensile and he can stand up on his hind legs to awkwardly punch.  
Weaknesses:  
Wildmutt can’t talk in human languages, but instead talks in a mixture of barks and snarls. Wildmutt’s senses are sensitive, making him vulnerable to high-pitched sounds or strong smells for example, and his lack of eyes make him completely dependant on these senses. When he has a cold, he’s basically blind because his gill nostrils get blocked by mucus.

Stinkfly  
Appearance:  
Stinkfly is a large insect like creature that has four legs, four eyes, four large insectoid wings and a large tail with a stinger that can be used like a can opener on cars. He has three clawed fingers and the omnitrix in the middle of his forehead. His clothes are black on his back and the end of his tail, and his front is green with three v’s on his torso.  
Powers:  
Stinkfly is quite the agile flyer, he can change direction quickly and flies similarly to a hummingbird. He can also excrete high pressure streams of liquid from his eye stalks and mouth, these can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive and are durable enough to swing by his mouth. His tail is extremely sharp with a stinger like end that can tear and rend through steel near effortlessly, his exoskeleton is also fairly strong, one time when I accidentally made a mound of trash fall on me, I was perfectly fine besides my wings being crushed, but the good news is that when I transformed back, I was completely fine. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry people and medium sized loads of trash while maintaining steady flight. He has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front.  
Weaknesses:  
He is weak to any kind of pesticide, poison, or gas, while the exoskeleton is strong, the wings are weak, especially with water because they prevent him from flight. Due to the small surface area of his limbs, he is unable to swim. He smells bad too, and the goo can be dissolved.

Wildvine  
Appearance:  
Wildvine is a tall and lanky plant person. He has 4 legs, 4 long fingers and flytrap shaped flaps on either side of his head that can close up to cover his head. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives, smokebombs or food. He has one green eye, a blue tongue an the omnitrix is on a belt that he’s wearing.  
Powers:  
Wildvine can grow and retract his mody and can merge with plant life. He can also grow vines to trap others which look like his fingers comming off. When merged with plant life, he can change his color to camoflage better, he can also make parts of his body not merged while the rest of him is. The seeds on wildvine’s back can also grow vines. He possesses enhanced srength and is able to regenerate his body if it’s damaged. He can grow thorns, quickly tunnel underground, cannon be hypnotized and is immune to the effects of gasses.  
Weaknesses:  
His vines can be tangled and as he is a plant, is vulnerable to extreme temperatures.

Juryrigg  
Appearance:  
Juryrigg is small and imp looking, he is all red with green eyes and has a long nose, fingers and toes. His arms are long and narrow, and he has a barbed tail. His clothes are a black with green accents, fingerles gloves, and shoes as well as an aviator like hat and a white scarf, and the omnitrix is located on his belt.  
Powers:  
Juryrigg has the ability to completely disassemble and reassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds. I prefer to destroy more than make when I’m Juryrigg. Juryrigg is surprisingly strong and agile for his size, being able to break a metal car break in half, and he boasts an impressive intellect. Due to his size, he is unsuitable for hand to hand combat against larger opponents, unless they are machines, in which case he can just dismantle them.  
Weaknesses:  
He has a near uncontrollable habit of breaking machinery and assembling machines. Most of his devices are jury-rigged and not meant to last and will eventually fail. They are unstable and hard to control much like Juryrigg himself.

Mole-Stache  
Appearance:  
Mole-stache is rodent like and wears a green and black jumpsuit that let his ears stick out, and he also has a pair of white gloves. He has a blonde mustache and beaver like teeth, the omnitrix is located on a green and white belt.  
Powers:  
Mole-Stache’s mustache is free-foring and about as maneuverable, if not more maneuverable, as any limb and it can stretch itself into a variety of shapes. He can use it to do many things, like wrap up enemies, form giant fists, and be used like a helicopter to fly him around. Mole-stache is also a very skilled mustache to hand combatant, because the moustache gives me extra reach, so I can hit enemies, but they can’t hit me. It also helps that I can pick up a truck with the moustache. 

Weaknesses:  
Because I’m not trained in combat, I can be mislead during a fight, but that isn’t special to Mole-Stache, It’s all of my forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If and when Izuku gets a new transformation, I'll put the stat block like those down here, and if it is a bunch of aliens at once like on chapter 2, I'll just put one a chapter. An alien put in the chapter has dibs on the end notes slot of that chapter, otherwise, I'll just go in transformation order.


	5. The crazy combo that someone's been wanting, kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert Smash bros meme here*  
> Hatsume Mei invents her way into battle
> 
> That's the main thing here, there's more, but that's the main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading for a while, I have some trouble with finding motivation for anything tbh, and when you mix that with a schedule that honestly had too much for me to do, you don't get good results. So to make up for that, I'm uploading this chapter, a second chapter of 10 for all, and a chapter of a new thing that I rather like.

It was a few more years and Izuku was 10 before he met the person who would do so much for him. It started as a normal trip to the grocery store, mamadoriya needed some eggs and other things, izuku was looking at the small amount of toys and candies, and then the place got held at gunpoint by a villain, just a normal shopping trip.

"Put the money in the bag lady, and don't try anything funny either or you’re gonna get it" said the man with a hand gun. Literally.

"Can I do something mom" izuku quietly said as he made his way to her.

A moment of worry and hesitation flashes in inko"s eyes before she relents and says "so long as you don't get hurt." 

Izuku rushed off to the bathroom as quietly as he could before turning into XLR8 and rushing out. He forced the man’s hand down towards the ground and then ran to the door, before coming back and tail smacking the villain as he ran past. Going in for another round, izuku jumps and bicycle kicks the villain into submission before finding a zip tie and tying the man"s hands together. He runs out of the store, but not before saying "all in a days work for XLR8, now I gotta blast to my hideout."

Izuku and Inko share a quick nod of understanding, both knowing that he’ll be back home before Inko is done with her shopping.

While running home going fast enough to be a blur, pro hero ingenium starts trying to catch up to him, yelling about unlawful use of his quirk, and izuku stops dead on the spot. 

"You"re under arrest for using your quirk without a license" the speedy hero tries to say breathlessly, but izuku cuts him off by saying "oh great a hero. There was a quirk armed robbery at a grocery store nearby, follow me" and izuku doubles back, but at a much slower pace so that ingenium can keep up.

Once at the store with Ingenium, Izuku says "there's the guy, gotta blast. See ya later Ingenium," while taking a broom out from behind the counter and shoving it between the handles on the outside of the door, locking them in. And then he's gone in a flash.

Two days later on a lazy Sunday afternoon, an unexpected knock comes at the door of the midoriya household. After looking at each other in confusion, izuku gets up and opens the door, unleashing a pink hurricane into their house. "Hi I'm hatsume mei, nice place you got here mr. Watch dude, I saw you on the cameras from the grocery store the other day and I gotta wonder how you turned into that XLR8 guy. Was it your quirk? And what's up with this watch, looks fancy. Oh the watch face pops up!? What happens if I push it back down again?" And then izuku is forcibly turned into XLR8.

"You know, it’s not very polite to barge into someone"s home and then invade their personal space" izuku points out, using XLR8’s speed in everything to get a word in before the excited hatsume can start theorizing. 

"Sorry, people are confusing, I much prefer my babies, and let me tell you, I’m gonna be making a lot of tune ups to that baby you have on your wrist. Did you make it yourself? How does it work?"

Mamadoriya, deciding to step in says "Hatsume, how about you come in and we can talk about this for a bit?"

"Sure, do you have any snacks?"

============================================================

“So the watch-”

“I-i call it the Omnitrix Hatsume,” Izuku unsuccessfully butts in.

“fell out of the sky on a camping trip, and it’s been stuck to your wrist ever since? And when you slam the watch face down it turns you into a different form with powers and stuff?” Hatsume says, ignoring Izuku’s attempt to get her to use the correct name for it.

“Yes dear, that sums it up pretty well. Would you like some more tea?” after receiving a no from Hatsume, Inko pours herself another cup and sits down on the couch next to Izuku. 

“Welp, that settles it.”

“Settles what?” Izuku says.

“You’re coming to my lab so I can improve your baby mr. watch dude,” Hatsume says while dragging Izuku out of the house by his wrist.

“Mom! Can you help out a little?”

“Have fun you two, and make sure you’re back by 10 Izuku.”

===========================================

Time Skip

============================================

After having the whole class laughed at him for wanting to be a hero without a quirk, Kacchan walked up to him, grabbed his transformation journal, blew it up and threw it out of the window into a koi pond.

"Heroes have quirks Deku not some damn watch. Stop trying to get in my way, you can never be a hero. Take a swan dive off the roof and maybe you'll be less useless in your next life."

As soon as kacchan walked out of the room, Hatsume texted Izuku.

======================================

Hatsume Mei Today at 2:15 PM

(hey there, just woke up after that all nighter fixing the omnitrix)

(did you notice the update I installed mr watch dude?)

(I made it so that it could tell time now.)

(If there’s a problem with it, just come on over and I’ll fix it)

(but I’m sure it works cause I made it)

Me Today 2:16

(you know that my name’s Izuku)

(and it doesn’t work)

(all I’ve seen on it is the usual transformation silhouettes)

Hatsume Mei Today 2:17

(That’s weird)

(the computer says that it worked)

(get our baby over here and I’ll see what magic I can do)

Me Today 2:17

(Please don’t call it that)

(And ok)

==========================================

After retrieving his ruined book, Izuku went under and overpass to get to hatsume’s house like normal.

Almost out of the pass, Izuku heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he spotted a large sludge monster come out of the sewers.

“Oh, a medium sized invisibility cloak, how nice of you to be here in my time of need; even have a nice watch. You’re my hero for sure”

Izuku instinctively hits the button to pop up the omnitrix, but it doesn’t go up. It instead stays as is and the green parts of it turn blue instead.

“What?! That’s never happened before,” Izuku says before getting swallowed by the sludge villain.

While getting suffocated, Izuku’s last thoughts before passing out were ‘So this is where I die.’


	6. Why isn't One for All called One for One? Only one person can have it at a time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for shenanigans.

“DETROIT SMAAAAASSSSSHHHHH”

=================================

‘Today hasn’t been the best day for me. Sure the morning was alright, mom made fried eggs and bacon, but after that, it all went downhill. First the whole class laughs at me after the teacher points out that I want to go to UA, then Kacchan ruins my transformation journal, Hatsume’s upgrade to the omnitrix didn’t work, I got jumped by a sludge villain, and now I’m getting slapped repeatedly by someone telling me to wake up. It almost sounds like All Might.’

“ALL MIGHT!?” Izuku screams rocketing up.

“Ah, I thought you might have gotten injured when the sludge villain attacked. If you’re all right now, then I must be off,” All Might says as he squats down to jump off. 

“Wait, All Might,” Izuku says while running towards him.

========================================

One crazy trip across Musutafu later and Izuku is on a rooftop across from a living skeleton, about to get his dreams get crushed once again. 

“All Might! Can I be a hero with just support gear?!”

“No, I’m afraid not young man. It’s simply too dangerous. While having some support gear would help you out, not having a quirk would leave you at too much of a disadvantage. So I simply cannot recommend that you do so. I think it would be much safer if you were to become a police officer or a doctor. You’d still be able to help others, and it wouldn’t be at as much risk to your own health. Now I do need to leave, if you ask the people downstairs to let you down, I’m sure that they would.”

Dreams crushed yet again and omnitrix not working cause Hatsume did something, Izuku went downstairs and started walking to Hatsume’s place.

Without noticing it, he walked to a shopping district that was on fire because of a villain attack.

‘Must have gone to the villain attack out of habit,’ Izuku thinks to himself, ‘well, might as well watch. Hatsume will understand.’

Making his way to the front of the crowd, Izuku sees that it’s the sludge villain attacking bakugou in the middle of the district, and a look in his eyes screaming ‘somebody, help me.’

‘Oh no, If I didn’t grab on to All Might’s leg then the villain wouldn’t have fallen out of his pocket and Kacchan wouldn’t be in danger now. I have to help him.’ Izuku instantly thought.

As if it were responding to his thoughts, the omnitrix face changed from blue to green and started glowing faintly and moving around. The watch itself was transforming. 

After a little lightshow, the watch was much slimmer. It has a green band with a black middle and around the watch face is green as well. There are two pins on the left and right of the watch face and the face still has the green hourglass look to it. The buttons to push the watch face up are on the top and bottom of it and have a little gap in the band right next to them. 

‘So now it decides to tell the time. Well, I think it’d be pretty bad if everyone saw me transform, so I’ll have to move to the back of the crowd.’

After taking a quick second to figure out how the watch pops up, Izuku’s startled to see a green hologram of each alien he can turn into.

“Ok, so there’s Heatblast, XLR8, Gray Matter, Stinkfly, Wildvine, Ditto, Mole-stache, Juryrig, and Water Hazard. Who’s this new one? He has a hooded cloak. Water Hazard and Heatblast are the only ones who could take care of the fires, but they can’t get bakugou out. Guess I’ll have to see what the new guy can do,” Izuku says as he slams down on the new form.

In a flash, Izuku turns into a tall skinny blue and black man. He has green compound eyes and black outlining his facial features. He has 4 long fingers on his arms which are mostly black with blue patches on the forearm and shoulder area that both have splotches of a lighter blue. He has 2 toes in the front of his foot and one in the back and the same coloration that’s on his arms on his shins and outer thighs. The omnitrix is on his chest and he’s wrapped in two moth like wings making him look like he has a tattered cloak. 

“Let’s see what this guy can do,” Izuku says before unfurling the wings and flying over the crowd of people.

“HEY! GET OUT OF THERE, YOU’RE PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER!” Death arms yells from his position protecting the crowd.

“It’s ok, I know what I’m doing,” Izuku says before breathing an icy cold breath onto the burning buildings, putting out the fires.

Stopping midair to look at the sludge villain, Izuku says “now it’s time to deal with you,” and he flies at him. 

Dodging all of the sludge villain’s attempts to hit him, Izuku closes the gap between them massively. Right before he slams into the villain’s face, Izuku vanishes completely.  
Searching around confusedly, the villain exclaims “W-what!? Where did you go?”

And without warning, the villain’s face freezes solid. And then the rest of him starts freezing until he’s a villainsicle.

Izuku appears in front of Bakugou and breaks the ice encasing him at this point and flies him over to the heros protecting the bystanders. 

“Here you go Death Arms. The villain is captured and the hostage is safe, cold but safe either way. Now I need to go, I’ll see you later,” Izuku says before flying off while the heroes try to catch him for illegal quirk use.

=================================

‘Today’s just been a bad day, I got attacked by that sludge villain and then what happened at the shopping district topped it off.’

“I AM HERE!”

“A-All Might!? What about all of those reporters at the shopping district?”

“Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All Migh-” he says before getting replaced by a skeleton in a puff of steam.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Calm down young man. I saw what you did at the shopping district and I come with a proposition for you. You managed to impress me there, you stayed calm and tried your best to take care of the villain even when us heroes weren’t doing a thing to stop him. For your bravery I say you are worthy to inherit my power.”

“What? Inherit your power?”

“My Quirk is known as One For All. It was passed on to me like a sacred torch, and now it is your turn to bear it. It stock piles the power of the previous users and allows it to be passed on to yet another. With every user refining the power and adding on to it, it will allow you to do superhuman feats even greater than me. So will you accept it?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll accept your quirk.”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll see you at Dagohbah Beach tomorrow at sunrise young …” All Might says questioningly, just now realizing that he doesn’t know the name of the young man that he’s talking to.

“Bakugou, Bakugou Katsuki, the next number one pro hero.” 

With a nod of satisfaction, Izuku - who was spying as wildmutt - leaps into the distance, heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a minor error where I didn't copy and paste the whole thing, but I fixed it, now you have the whole chapter, one for all and all


End file.
